Reiko
|-|Reiko= |-|Blood God= Summary Reiko is a tactician with the penchant for brutality, he served both Shinnok and Shao Kahn, but his greatest desire was to replace the emperor. In the current timeline, he is Mileena's general in Outworld's civil war and followed the prophecy of the Cleric of Chaos Havik. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Likely 7-B Name: Reiko Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Outworlder, General of Shao Kahn's Army (former), General of Mileena's Army | Blood God (for a short time) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Energy Blasts, Teleportation, Skilled Tactician and Manipulator, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Telekinesis | All previous abilities vastly enhanced, Cloth Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated Jax, Ermac and Mileena who had to combine their attacks to harm him. Fought with Kotal Kahn) | Likely City level (Absorbed the energy of Raiden and other fighters. According to Nitara ending, a supposed Blood God should be this strong. He died because he was unable to find blood to sustain himself) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Likely Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Likely City Class (Smashed Havik to a wall and caused it to shatter) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took combined attacks from Kotal Kahn, Ermac and Mileena) | Likely City level Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his hammer and sword. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: A crude hammer, sword and shuriken. Intelligence: Gifted; at least a decent tactician since he's a general and predicted every move Kotal Kahn made. Weaknesses: None notable | He needs blood in order to be stable, otherwise he will melt and die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Assassin Throwing Stars:' Reiko throws a stack of shurikens at the opponent all at once. *'Quick Spin Behind:' Reiko does a quick top-like spin and slides around the opponent to their back in one quick motion. *'Vertical Teleport:' Reiko leaps upwards disappearing in the air, then reappears behind the opponent coming up through the ground. Reiko can forego the slam & instead attack the opponent normally when he comes up. *'Shadow Grab:' While performing the Vertical Teleport, Reiko grabs and slams the opponent to the ground upon reappearing behind them. *'Devastating Flip Kick:' Reiko twists his body in an impossible fashion, landing a backflip kick with one foot without his opposite foot even leaving the ground. *'Charging Pain:' Reiko performs a shoulder ram like that of Shao Kahn's, but with a blue-ish energy representation of Shao Kahn's helmet covering his head. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Ghost Sweeper Mikami. Key: Base | Blood God Gallery File:Reiko_MK4.png|MK4 Reiko. File:Reiko_MKX.png|Current Timeline Reiko. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Biology Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7